freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Not what were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). is the sixth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is titled FNAF6 in the game's files, strongly suggesting that it falls within the canonical lineup of games. As the title suggests, this game's main focus is running a pizzeria, and making sure it is a safe environment. Failure to do so may result in getting sued, and possibly blacklisted if sued too many times. Summary Start your own Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator! Presenting a fun Five Nights at Freddy's adventure with a lighter touch for the holidays, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator puts you in charge of developing your own restaurant! Design pizzas, feed kids, and get high scores! Development The hints of a sixth game was instantly confirmed, during the Golden Freddy ending cutscene in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location revealing Michael Afton was going to find his father. After so, all of Scott Cawthon's known websites were turned to black for months. During those months, a conversation of Circus Baby and the other animatronics who escaped via Ennard occurred. It involved Baby being ejected from the rest of the crew for whatever reason (which lead up to Molten Freddy. It ended when Baby had to put herself back together, leading to Scrap Baby. Sometime during this, there was an update on the game, saying that Scott stopped working on the game and focused on a new one. This lead to several accusations of trolling due to Scott's past with trolling (Five Nights at Freddy's 3, FNaF World, and Sister Location). This lead to Scott finally making a Reddit post about being wrong on the whole situation. The animatronic conversation was still in play during this update. When it was finished, an image of her eyes was posted in fnafworld.com, as scottgames.com was teasing the second book. Scottgames.com later turned to an image of static just before the release of the book. When the series's third anniversary came around, Scott Cawthon posted several development images, some of them had models of Molten Freddy (pictured as a neck with several eyes), Springtrap (pictured with his boney hand), and Scrap Baby (pictured of her head but without the face). A Freddy Fazbear plushie was soon posted with strings when brightened, suggesting the possibility of The Puppet returning. The website changed to static once again. Between August and November, there were three teasers of Freddy with a cake, Freddy close to three children, and Freddy juggling pizzas. This was speculated to be some type of tycoon, which was hinted back in June. Also in November, Scott confirmed a few things via Matpat's recent theory, such as William Afton inside Springtrap and the Bite of 83, but along with this was the possibility that the game didn't need to be created just for the sake of confirmation. The eyes from fnafworld.com closed during this and many suggested the game might be paused or cancelled. The title of the game was confirmed via a teaser on scottgames.com. Many questioned due to the lowered quality in comparison to the three teasers. It was released two days after its reveal, possibility due to the fact that the game had a development span of three weeks. Unknowningly to all until release, it was the full, free version of the sixth game. As of now, none of the teasers on both websites have been removed, despite the game being released. Gameplay The player starts the game in an 8-bit style minigame controlling Freddy. In order to move on to the next level, the player must acquire pizza and bring it to the kids. Later on, a silver version of Freddy blocks the pizzas. The minigame ultimately ends with a glitch. After the glitch, the player sees themself with modern graphics now. They are now sitting at a desk with a cassette tape and a sheet of paper. In front of them is a damaged version of Circus Baby. The man on the cassette tape then goes through multiple audio prompts with eerie noises to test the movement of the animatronic. This stage appears four more times in the game and requires the player to either salvage the animatronic for money, or throw it back out into the alley from where it came from. When salvaging an animatronic, they must make sure that the animatronic does not come too close to them or else it will become loose in the pizzeria. They can use a taser to get the animatronic back to a stable position, but using it more then three times decreases the animatronic's salvage value. The main objective of the game begins after the previous part, and requires the player to fill up their pizzeria with items from a catalog that reflect atmosphere, safety, entertainment, and bonus revenue. The player must also avoid items with a liability risk in order to prevent lawsuits, as described by HandUnit. The player then enters a dark office with a computer in front of them and two vents to the left and right of them. The goal of this part of the game is to complete all the tasks seen on the computer necessary on day shift. If the player salvaged an animatronic or if there is one loose, then the player must attempt to avoid the animatronics from getting to them, as well as try to complete the tasks. Many things may prevent the animatronics from reaching the player, such as turning off the computer and fan, but this will cause the temperature to rise. If the temperature in the office reaches 120° Fahrenheit, then the player will pass out. Turning on the computer and fan lowers the temperature, but causes noise, bringing the animatronics to the office. Advertisements can also appear too, making lots of noise, and bringing the animatronics closer. To make the animatronics go away, the player can shine their flashlight on the vent that they are in. There is also audio that the player can use to lure the animatronics away from their location. When finishing up the tasks, the player must log off their computer to complete the night. Credits Creator Created by Scott Cawthon Cast Scrap Baby: Heather Masters William Afton: PJ Heywood Molten Freddy: Kellen Goff Tutorial Unit: Andy Field Cassette Man: Dave Steele Artwork Emese Szigetvári Claudia Shröder Neko Pilarcik-Tellez Music Music by Leon Riskin Testers Ian & Braden Cawthon Trivia *This is the first time a canon Five Nights at Freddy's game has been available for free. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator is speculated by many players of the game to be the unreleased FNaF 6 named by Scott Cawthon. **This is not because of the pizzeria creation part, but rather the Salvaging part and management part of the day which reveals part, but not all of the lore. More info coming soon... Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Games